


Yo quiero mi Pikachu.

by CristiRanda



Category: políticos españoles, spanish politicians
Genre: Alberto es trash, Iñigo es más trash, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Y Edu es un vacilón
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Perdóname Padre, porque he pecado.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yo quiero mi Pikachu.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdóname Padre, porque he pecado.

-Iñii- la vocecilla lo llama desde atrás.

-¿Queeee?-

-Iñiiiiiiiii- Iñigo suspira.

-Albertoooooo- el hombrecillo sonríe cuando Iñigo se da la vuelta para mirarle. -¿Crees que esa es forma de sentarte en tu escaño?- Alberto sonríe, mordiendo una de las patillas de sus gafas.

-Oyeee-

-¿Qué quieres, hombre?- pregunta el mayor, si, porque Errejon es dos años mayor que Garzón, a pesar de que parece recién salido de la facultad.

-¿De que team eres?- pregunta Garzón, totalmente echado sobre la mesa, con Xavier a su lado, ignorando por completo la charla de los niños.

-¿De que me hablas, Alberto?- pregunta, haciéndose el maduro.

-Pues del Pokemon Go, hombre-

-¿No eres mayorcito para jugar al Pokemon Go?- Alberto sonríe más.

-Venga ya, Iñigo, que Pablo me ha dicho que ayer estuviste toda la tarde persiguiendo un Pikachu- Iñigo bufa y mira mal a Iglesias, que está sentado en el escaño contiguo. -Seguro que eres Team Sabiduria-

-Pues claro que soy Team Sabiduria, ¿Por quién me tomas?-

-¡Yo soy Team Valor! Porque soy muy comunista, Iñi- Errejón no puede hacer otra cosa que suspirar, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Bueno, bueno, ¿Y encontraste el Pikachu?- el podemita asiente. -¿¡Dónde!? Necesito un Pikachu, que Edu ya lo tiene y no deja de meterse conmigo...-

-En la cafe hay uno-

-¿¡Si!? Eso me pasa por traerme el cola-cao de casa... Wow- Garzón saca su teléfono, y se pone a mirar. -¡Iñi! ¡Ahí hay un Snorlax!-

-¿Celia Villalobos?- Alberto suelta una risita contenida, que Pablo escucha, y por ello le dirige una mirada cariñosa, porque le ha parecido un sonido adorable.

-¡Eso está feo, Iñi!- protesta Alberto, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, Alberto, me refería a que está donde Villalobos-

-¿Crees que me reñiran si me acercó a por él?-

-Alberto, tienes treinta años, por favor. Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos...- Alberto sonríe ampliamente y se levanta, cogiendo el teléfono y saliendo de su escaño, para acercarse a la mesa. Iñigo observa la escena, en la que el hombrecillo se acerca a Celia Villalobos, y parece que la mujer lo manda a la mierda, porque Garzón vuelve con un mohin en la cara. -No ha habido suerte, ¿No?-

-No... Pero luego iré a la cafe, a por el Pikachu... ¡No pienso permitir que Edu me siga vacilando!-

Un rato después, Iñigo entra en la cafetería, junto a Pablo y Bescansa, solo para encontrarse con Alberto dando saltitos. 

-¡¡¡Iñi!!! ¡¡¡Tengo un Pikachu!!!


End file.
